


Glitter Bomb

by Missy



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Costumes, Fame Versus Anonymity, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Secret Identity, Trick or Treat: Treat, double identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jerrica asks Synergy to make her over for Halloween, and gets to hide in plain sight, which makes her contemplative.





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



She sneaks out early in the afternoon, when the kids have congested the streets and she’d be most likely to be recognized. Fortunately, Synergy comes up with a cover that wouldn’t be recognizable no matter what she was wearing and what time it was. 

She’s a disco ball, from head to toe – silver with silvery side-plates, casting light on the street as she heads into the city. She’s being gawked at, but not because she’s Jerrica, the do-gooding good girl and not because she’s Jem, queen of pop music. She’s being gawked at because she’s a shiny, shiny disco ball.

There are worse reasons for being watched, she supposes. No, she knows, definitely. She’s been on the cover of tabloids for picking something out of her front teeth in public, she’s seen far too much drama over Rio and the Misfits. She’s been everywhere and done everything, and that’s left her exhausted and blandly willing to do and accept anything thrown at her. The disco ball is a gesture of freedom and one that would likely get her side-eyes, if anyone could see through the glamour.

Downtown there’s a parade, and a bunch of bands playing in crowded clubs. These are the kinds of smokers where the Misfits first formed; Jem passes them by, thinking that even as a disco ball she’s not meant to pretend that deeply. She goes instead into a café and has a large coffee and a big piece of chocolate cake. Around her kids scramble and couples hold hands. Would Rio ever want to do that with her? Will he ever manage to be bold enough to pick between Jem and Jerrica?

She pays the bill with hundreds, and slides away, leaving an astonished waitress in her wake. She’s almost dancing back to the towncar, forgetting her good manners, forgetting everything but the need to open her arms wide and _live._


End file.
